


Colter Confession

by Virtualxjournality



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualxjournality/pseuds/Virtualxjournality
Summary: Do not say goodbye. Say I love you.





	Colter Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, not very good drabble I thought of long time ago featuring my original character who has more story but baby steps.  
My first time publishing.

Dutch and Arthur busied themselves preparing to hit the Cornwall train Colm's boys were supposed to hit. Alice fretted the same stitch in her patchwork so much it began to knot.

The sound of Dutch scolding Arthur for questioning him was enough for her to throw her sewing down and move for the door. A gentile hand on her arm from Ms Grimshaw was shrugged off. Alice took a deep, steady breath and stepped outside. 

"Arthur wait!" Alice shouts jogging over to him standing by his horse. 

"Arthur-, well um, ple-" _be safe_

"I will darlin', always am" his heart thumped at the fact she cared for him enough to worry about his well being. He nods gently and swings his leg over his horse. Fueled by anxiety Alice crosses the gap and rests a hand on his knee, looking up through her lashes. "I-, I love you Arthur Morgan".

"Me too kitten, me too" he said so low, only for her. He cupped her cheek and swiped a thumb across the blush that formed either by the cold air or embarrassment of her confession. "Now be a good girl and do as Dutch says". With that he spurred his horse and rode off after Dutch and the others.

"Please tell me that was the first time you told him that!" Mary-Beth"s voice came from behind Alice, startling her. "'Cause that would be so romantic!" Alice rolled her eyes to hide her embarrassment. Mary-Beth Gaskell, the hopeless romantic. 

"Do not put that in one of your stories!" Alice warns, then hesitates "but if you do. Just remember me when you're rich, ok?!"

The two laughed and headed back to the cabin before Grimshaw starts to holler about how 'these socks won't darn themselves!'


End file.
